


It's not easy being fluffy

by kellifer_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Derek, Gen, M/M, Plushies, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles crosses to the dining table set off to the side of the living area, drawn by two plush wolves. He picks up one with red glass eyes and shaggy black fuzz and smiles down at it, wondering what brave soul made it and actually gave it to Derek.</p><p>"Put me down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not easy being fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who wished it existed - there is now completely adorable art!
> 
> http://pink-alux.deviantart.com/art/D-plushie-378270531

"I don't know about this," Stiles says dubiously, tossing the key Scott had pressed on him from hand to hand.

"Dude, you're the only one that can find out what's going on. He ordered us to steer clear for three days," Scott says. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are all behind him with intrigued faces. "That's weird right?"

"Since when do you follow orders?" Stiles asks, tucking the key to Derek's loft between his little and ring fingers so he can make proper air quotes.

"He put intent behind the order. We can't get closer than this." Scott toes at the curb outside Derek's building. "C'mon, it's not like you not to want to stick your nose in where it's not wanted."

"Hey!" Stiles grumbles but Scott smiles and claps him on the back, the touch turning into a shove towards the building and Stiles stumbles a little. "Fine," he huffs, then grins at the gathered wolves. "But if it's something awesome I'm totally not telling you what it is."

"What-?" Scott's gape is cut off by Stiles ducking through the front entryway of Derek's building. He meanders further inside, ears perked for the sounds of every day living. It's quiet though, almost eerily so. Stiles crosses to the dining table set off to the side of the living area, drawn by two plush wolves. He picks up one with red glass eyes and shaggy black fuzz and smiles down at it, wondering what brave soul made it and actually gave it to Derek.

"Put me down."

"What!" Stiles shrieks and tosses the thing as far away from him as he can. The toy hits the opposite wall with a thump and an _oof_ of complaint before it rolls over and gets up on plushie paws. "Oh god, no. Demon dolls was not on the Stiles agenda for today!"

"Stiles!" The voice makes him stop dead in his tracks, halfway to the front door and turn around slowly. There's only two people that can put that much exasperation and impatience into his name and he only just left his dad at the station.

"Derek?" he asks slowly as the wolf trots back over to the table and seems to look up at it forlornly, much like a person would look up at the top of an unscaleable mountain.

"Yes, it's me," the wolf, _Derek_ says grumpily. "What are you doing here?"

"The others were worried and they couldn't come in."

"Didn't you think that I might have done that for a reason?"

"I did," Stiles agrees, then flails his hands at Derek. "Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined it was for something this funny."

"Schadenfreude, Stiles, really? I never would have guessed," Derek huffs, then crosses back over to Stiles and looks up at him. Stiles really wants to squish his fuzzy little tummy. It's almost a physical itch.

"I'm sorry but... waaaaait a minute," Stiles says, eyes darting back to the table where there's a second wolf toy.

_There's a second wolf toy._

"Oh my god, it would make my life about a thousand times better right now if you told me that was Peter," Stiles begs. The other toy does seem to have an evil aloofness to it and as Stiles watches, it turns its head to him and waggles its ears in a resigned way.

"One and the same," it, no Peter says.

"Holy beanie baby, Batman," Stiles says in abject glee, making for Peter who backs up until he's at the very edge of the table, holding fluffy paws out like he can ward Stiles off.

"Stiles, leave him alone," Derek says, a token protest at best.

"But-"

" _Stiles_ ," Derek repeats, a little more forcefully and Stiles retreats back to Derek, hunkers down resting his hands on his knees so he can get a better look.

"What did this?"

"It's an old curse," Derek explains. One of his ears has flopped down and Stiles reaches out without thinking and rights it. Derek stills but doesn't protest, just sighs heavily before continuing like he's resigned to this being his life right now and he knows there's nothing he can do to fight it. "It affects anyone with Hale blood every two years, only ever for about three days."

"A curse? You're kidding," Stiles says, pulling a face.

"I wish that I was," Derek says drily.

"Haven't you tried to break it?"

"It's more annoying than harmful," Derek says with a philosophical, _what can you do shrug_ , or at least that's what Stiles guesses he was going for. "I didn't want to risk making it worse."

"Aren't you worried you'll get stuck this way?"

"This has been going on for a while, it's never failed to reverse itself," Peter says from the table.

"How did the Hale family get cursed like this?" Stiles asks, intrigued. Derek throws a pointed look over his shoulder at Peter. "Oh my god, of course it was you," Stiles says.

"The witch overreacted. Her begonias would have grown back," Peter says testily.

"You ripped up some witches garden and she cursed your whole family line?" Stiles sputters.

"I told you, she overreacted," Peter sniffs. He looks down at Derek imperiously, cocks his head which Stiles supposes is plush-wolf code for a raised eyebrow. "I thought you banned your betas from the loft."

"Stiles isn't a beta," Derek says.

"If only," Peter sighs, then dances backwards when Stiles makes for him again. Stiles picks him up and turns him upside down. "What are you doing?" Peter practically squeaks in protest and if nothing ever good happens to Stiles in his life again, he'll still be able to look back on this day and smile.

"Looking for a tag. I'm really hoping you're flammable."

"Stiles," Derek huffs, sounding pained and Stiles drops Peter on his head and grimaces at Derek. He supposes it is in pretty poor taste to joke about setting fire to members of Derek's family, even if they totally deserve it and even if they've already done it once.

"Sorry," he apologizes for good measure and Derek waves a paw, dismissive.

"It's fine," he says.

"It's not-" Peter protests.

"It's _fine_. Well, you've had your fun, you can run along now and tell the others we're okay."

"No way dude. I'm going to take you home with me."

"No you're not."

"I so am. What if something happens to you like... like, you get stuck in the dryer or lost under the couch? I'd never forgive myself."

"I'll be fine."

"You've gotta be bored though. You can't exactly reach your bookshelves or turn on the television even."

"I can too," Derek grumbles and then when Stiles makes _prove it_ eyebrows at him, Derek trots over to the couch and digs around in cushions for the remote while Stiles tries not to collapse from how charming it all is. Derek finally unearths the remote, flips it open and starts pushing at the screen. It's one of the high tech Universal touch screen remotes that Isaac set up and no one else really knows how to use.

Nothing happens.

"Dammit, c'mon," Derek snarls, pushing more fervently at the screen, batting it with his paws and Stiles has to make him stop, otherwise he's going to expire from the cute.

"See?" Stiles says, snatching the remote away.

"I just need a stylus."

"How about the bookshelves then?" Stiles says and Derek looks across at the shelves that he put up in a flurry of activity a few months ago, all of them floating because he didn't want any heavy furniture that could be knocked over by rambunctious wolves, or pulled onto him by enemies because Derek is that guy who worries about stuff like that.

"Okay, you might have a point," Derek admits.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. We can play games and watch movies and read. You just lay around on my bed when I'm at school on Monday because even if Dad looks in my room he's not going to care about a toy wolf sacked out on my pillow."

"What about me?" Peter asks and Derek gives him a pointed look, because he has a thing about Peter being in his loft by himself.

"Yeah, I really can't-" Derek starts to say but then Stiles holds up a hand and goes on the hunt in the kitchen and laundry room, coming back a few minutes later with a shoe box and one of those large, industrial sized rubber bands.

"You can't be serious," Peter says as Stiles grabs him, grinning.

"Yeah, this is totally happening," Stiles crows, shoving Peter in the box even though Peter tries to bite whatever part of Stiles he can reach. Considering his teeth are felt, it's not really much of a deterrent. He gets Peter shoved into the box and the rubber band around it without too much trouble. "Snug as a bug in a rug," Stiles sing-songs as he sets the box back on the table.

"I'm going to be full sized very soon!" Peter cries, his voice muffled by the box. "You're going to regret this!"

"Just be thankful I didn't stick you in a box that wouldn't break so easily when you switched back," Stiles says, picking up the shoebox and giving it a quick shake.

"He's going to kill you," Derek says.

"Yeah, what's new," Stiles snorts, then retrieves his backpack from the entryway, brings it over and holds it open for Derek. "Shall we?"

"I just know I'm going to regret this," Derek says, but he hops into the backpack without further protest.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/kellifer_k/media/d_plushie_by_pink_alux-d697ner_zps563ea4e4.jpg.html)

Source: [pink-alux](http://pink-alux.deviantart.com/)  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt - _stiles and/ or Derek get turned into stuffed animals or little plushie people_
> 
> Here I am on [tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com/)


End file.
